


Another Morning

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Holding Hands, Hugs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Quiet Sex, Spoilers, Transformation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: His feelings stayed the same. He just had a new way of expressing them.





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a wholesome and heartwarming time. I love Morgana so muchhh.
> 
> Written for [this prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=86497#cmt86497) at the Persona 5 kink meme which requested first time sex between Akira and Morgana after Morgana acquires a human body. I wrote them in sort of like an established relationship sort of situation here. If you read [my previous Akira/Morgana fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389125), then they'll feel like they have some continuity.

Another morning in a new place.

Morgana couldn't bring himself to wake Akira. It was past the time to get up, nearing afternoon, but there was no school, no reason to bother him. He deserved to rest and be comfortable for as long as he wanted. That much was the least he deserved. Even in the end, after everything was said and done, Morgana felt like the ending they'd been given hadn't been satisfactory.

Maybe that was just how life was and how it was supposed to be...

He didn't like it, though. He felt like Akira deserved more, and he couldn't help blaming himself for the way things had turned out.

He was supposed to be the one to protect and guide Akira, but someone else had been pulling their strings all along. Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves had trusted him, but he was being pulled along just like they were. He'd wanted to help Akira get revenge on the man who had punished him for his kindness, who smeared his image and interfered with his life, but changes of heart weren't the perfect solution he wanted them to be.

Exposing Shido's actions wasn't enough. There was no point in changing his heart if he didn't sincerely examine his decisions and determine that they were wrong on his own. They just... brainwashed them. The Rulers they changed became like new people, practically unrelated to the atrocities they committed. There was nothing satisfying about that type of 'revenge'.

While they were riding high off their success, it was easy to ignore the meaning of their own actions – especially when it was related to someone else. Fixing other people's problems was easy.

His own problems were always harder to solve.

If he couldn't fix his own problems, then how did he ever expect to fix Akira's? It was stupid of him. His thinking had been too simple.

He just... More than himself, he wanted Akira to be happy.

 

The way he looked when he was sleeping, when the morning light warmed his face with its gentle glow...

 

He wanted him to always look so peaceful and at ease.

 

“I can feel you staring at me.”

Morgana nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard Akira speak. “Oh... You're awake?” he asked, trying to act cool. He didn't want to admit how long he'd been watching him sleep. Watching him had almost put him back to sleep. Laying on his chest, it felt so relaxing, feeling Akira's chest gently rising and falling with each of his quiet breaths.

Squinting against the bright light from his bedroom window, Akira blinked his eyes open and looked down at him. Letting his head fall back against the pillow, he closed his eyes and let out a sleepy sigh.

“Five more minutes...”

“Hey.”

Akira's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling. The weight of his silence and the seriousness of his expression told Morgana that he should expect him to say something important.

“What do you think about in the morning?” he asked.

He must've been aware of his habit – how he always woke up a little earlier than him, how he'd lay there and watch him, and how he'd reflect. The thoughts that circled around in his mind were probably mundane. He just couldn't let them go, even though he knew he should have. Eventually, he was afraid that Akira would get tired of his troubles.

He wasn't just his friend. Akira was more than that to him. He was... A lot more.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that he owed Akira his life. He wasn't a human, so he couldn't support himself. Living the life of a cat was unpleasant and difficult. The few times he'd tried to make it on his own, he'd sadly discovered how hopeless and alone he felt without Akira.

He wished he could be as carefree as a stray...

“Nothing,” he said. “Don't worry about it.”

Akira tipped his chin toward his chest and looked down at him. “'Don't worry about it'? So, there _is_ something you were thinking about.”

“It's nothing you haven't heard before. So... You don't have to worry about it.” But he knew that Akira was nothing if not persistent. Even if he told him to let it go, Akira wouldn't. He would keep pursuing the truth. “...I just feel kind of dissatisfied and disappointed in myself. Did we really win against Shido? Does he really understand the trouble he put you through? Does he know _why_ it was wrong?”

Akira was quiet for another moment, letting his eyes momentarily slip closed. He let out a quiet sigh and opened them again.

“It's alright,” he said. “I was freed. I gained so much in the process, what he took away from me seems irrelevant now. I do wish he stopped to contemplate his actions for himself, but the fact that he won't harm anyone else is more important. It doesn't have to feel satisfying as long as everything is the way it should be.”

So that was how it was supposed to be, after all?

It made sense, but the unpleasant feeling remained. Morgana didn't want to believe that he would have to feel that way forever.

It was about more than just obtaining a satisfying conclusion.

“I wish I weren't a cat,” he said quietly, laying with his head against Akira's chest. He couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, so he didn't. “I want to be useful. I... I love being with you, but wouldn't you rather be with someone who's more like you? The way I am, I'm worthless. I can't even use my Persona anymore to help you.”

Two arms circled around him.

“Do you need me to say it again? I like you just the way you are, Morgana. It's alright.”

“No it isn't!” he said, voice rising. He pushed himself out of Akira's grasp and stood on his chest, looking down at him, letting him see his vulnerable feelings. “I... I won't run away this time. I don't care if it sounds selfish... I know I should be happy the way I am, but I want to be more. I don't want to be a cat anymore. I want to be human!”

“You were always saying that, weren't you...”

“I'm glad that you still love me and accept me, but it doesn't feel right. There's a lot I can do for you even as a cat, but there's so much more I could do for you if I just had a human body.” He shook his head sadly, slowly slumping, leaning against Akira's chest. “Why...? Is it because I was just meant to be a guide? I probably wasn't even meant to make it this far. I should just be grateful, huh? I could've disappeared instead...”

“You're already good enough as you are. What would you do with a human body?”

“I want it because-... Because, I-...” His voice cracked, but he forced himself to say what he really felt. “I want to hold your hand!”

Akira's eyes widened at first, then softened as he smiled. His arms went around him once more, holding him close. Even though that surely couldn't have been enough to solve his problems, Morgana felt healed by the warmth of his embrace. The rhythmic sound of Akira's heart placed him at ease, but it also filled him with a vaguely bittersweet feeling. 

Akira placed a hand at the back of his neck and nuzzled the top of his head. He didn't say anything, but that gesture was almost like a kiss. It made Morgana's heart swell, made tears threaten the corners of his eyes.

“Akira...”

He wished he could return his embrace.

 

With that humble wish echoing in his chest, warmth poured from his heart, enveloping him in a light as bright and warm as the morning glow. His eyes slipped shut as if he were falling into a slumber.

 

It was only moments later when he opened his eyes again. The breath he took felt foreign. His body felt heavier, but his chest felt light. First, he noticed the look of surprise on Akira's face, then he noticed the change in his own body.

“It worked.”

Morgana blinked, then awkwardly separated himself from Akira and sat up to inspect his suddenly much longer, hairless limbs. “Wh-What do you mean?” he asked, feeling baffled by the change – elated, but utterly confused. “How...? Wh... Why now, after all that time?”

“I wished for it, too,” Akira said, sitting up. He put his hands around Morgana's and held them, running his thumbs over the soft center of his palms the same way he did when he held his paws. “Simple.”

“Simple? What's simple about that?” Morgana asked incredulously. He didn't know how it could be explained, but Akira looked like he'd expected something to happen.

“You said you thought it was selfish of you to want to be human, but that couldn't be the case if I wished for it, too. You're practically like a part of me, so I figured, if we wished for it at the same time...”

“...There's no way you thought that something like that would work.”

Akira grinned.

Realizing the many possibilities in front of him, Morgana pushed away from him and attempted to get off the bed. Immediately, he tripped and stumbled and went flailing halfway across the room before he was grabbed from behind by Akira. Once he had his balance, Akira helped him walk over to his closet mirror.

Upon seeing himself, Morgana did a double-take.

“This is your fault, isn't it?”

“What do you mean? You don't like it?” Akira asked. His grin remained persistent – and rather irritating, considering.

“You're unimaginative, you know that?”

 

Everything was the same. From the curliness of his hair to the broadness of his shoulders, every inch of his body was identical to Akira's. The only identifiable difference was in the color of their eyes. His were still the same bright azure color they'd been when he was a cat. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that even the pupil remained a slitted-shape, unusual for a human. But everything else was just as perfectly human as Akira's.

Even...

“Sh-Shouldn't I get some clothes?” He hastily covered himself with his hands. Humans had it rough, having their delicate parts just hanging out like that. He didn't look forward to wearing clothes, but they were definitely necessary.

Akira laughed and patted him on his bare shoulder. “I'm sure I have something that'll fit you.”

“Yeah, of course you do. I look just like you,” Morgana muttered, giving him a somewhat irritated sidelong stare. He shook his head and slowly removed his hands from himself and looked down. He didn't know why it made him feel so embarrassed. Technically, he'd always been naked in front of Akira when he was a cat. His feelings seemed to make the difference. “Now that I have a body, I can finally...”

“Yeah.” Akira turned him around, placing both hands on his shoulders, and pressed their foreheads together the same way he always did. “Now's your chance to try everything you wanted to do as a human.”

The way he said it, it almost sounded like he expected it to be a temporary change, as if he might not get another chance. That was possible. Morgana didn't know how long it would last. He understood that life as a human was more difficult than for a cat in certain ways, but he would have been okay with it if he never changed back. His new form was something Akira had wished for, too.

Akira took one of his hands off his shoulder and held it between them like an offering.

That was almost enough to make Morgana cry.

He placed his hand in Akira's and their fingers locked together perfectly, like they were made to fit together. With so much feeling suddenly swelling in his chest, Morgana took his hand away and wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling them together. He could rest his chin against Akira's shoulder. With his nose against his neck, he could smell his familiar scent. His hair felt so soft when he nuzzled his nose against the base of his neck...

“Kn-Knock it off,” Akira said around a laugh. That must've made him feel ticklish.

“Hey...” Morgana pulled back a bit. With his chin tilted downward, he shyly looked up into his eyes. His heart thumped excitedly. “Can... Can I... kiss you? Would that be okay? Can we do that?”

“I don't see why not.”

“It's gonna feel like kissing yourself, I bet.”

“That's fine.”

He could be so annoying... Morgana decided to wipe the cheeky smirk off his face with a forceful kiss. They were the same height, so he only had to lean forward to press their lips together. The force of his kiss almost made Akira lose his footing, but Morgana grabbed him by the waist to steady him and grinned against his mouth. He liked having their roles reversed. It was nice, being big enough to boss him around as he pleased.

However, he got caught off guard when Akira suddenly returned his kiss. He put his arms around his shoulders and held the back of his neck, pressing his tongue against Morgana's lips. Unsure what he was supposed to do, Morgana opened his mouth to speak and found Akira's tongue in his mouth in the next moment. He flailed for a second before his ego demanded that he get a hold of himself.

It was a little strange, but he let Akira move his tongue in his mouth. Closing his eyes, Morgana tried to imitate what he was doing. He'd seen people in movies do that before. He never understood why they would do that, but he figured it had to be something that felt good. Though it was weirder than he expected, it _did_ feel nice...

When Akira pulled away, Morgana was left feeling dazed and bleary-eyed, knees weak.

He looked around, feeling more and more self-conscious. “I wonder if other people will be able to hear and understand me now.”

“Probably,” Akira said. He let go of him, but kept his eyes on him, making sure he could handle standing on his own. “As far as I can tell, you're a human just like me now. That's how other people will see you, too. Assuming the power of cognition still works the way it always had, then they'll be able to understand you because they'll be perceiving you as a human who should naturally be able to speak human language.”

That was a problem.

“What are your parents going to think?” He started to sweat. “What're they gonna do when they find a h-human boy in your room instead of a cat?! That's scandalous...”

“We'll figure something out.”

Ugh. That was just like him.

But Morgana always trusted him, even when he tried to assure him with vague things like that.

Already feeling more at ease, Morgana returned to the bed and sat down on the edge. Even the simple act of sitting felt so strange and unfamiliar. Just by watching the others, he instinctively understood how to use his limbs, but it felt unusual, sitting with his two legs in front of him, hanging off the side of the bed. He also supposed it was rude for him to sit on Akira's bed without any clothes covering him, but Akira wasn't saying anything about it.

He was just watching him. His expression was difficult to determine. Fascinated, perhaps? And... Maybe something else.

“So, um...” Morgana tapped his fingers together and glanced about, pretending to be more coy than he really felt. “Are you gonna show me everything this body can do?”

“You always wanted to have sex, didn't you?”

Morgana scoffed.

That was making light of his situation. More than anything, he wanted to be loved like a human. He knew that Akira loved him, but Morgana wanted Akira to be able to see him as an equal. That never would have been possible if he remained a cat forever. He had a physical desire for him, but it could never be fulfilled in that form.

He stopped calling him 'master' for that reason. He respected him as the one who housed him, but they would have never stood on the same footing if he also kept thinking of Akira as someone who stood apart from him.

Akira lifted his shirt over his head.

“I've never done this, you know. Are you alright with that? Letting your first time be with someone inexperienced?”

“You've gotta be kidding,” Morgana said. He laughed. “Compared to you, I know nothing. Like, what am I supposed to be doing right now? I'm already naked. Do I just... lay down on the bed? Or are you the one who lays down? It's something like that... If we're both guys, then...?”

Hm. It was actually a lot more confusing than he thought. Having assumed that his wish would never come true, he always tried to keep himself from thinking about it too deeply. As a result, he had no idea what he and Akira were supposed to do in order to have sex.

“I'll be on top,” Akira said.

“Hey, wait! Wh-What gives you the right to decide that?”

Akira went to the bedroom door and locked it, then went to his dresser and took out the tube of lubricant he kept hidden in there. Before he returned to the bed, he pushed his pajama pants down along with his underwear and left them on the floor where they fell at his feet. Morgana had seen him naked before – even watched him masturbate – so his naked body wasn't something unfamiliar to Morgana's eyes, but the sight of him suddenly made him feel differently than it had in the past. Something stirred in his chest and a strange sensation warmed the pit of his stomach.

Their bodies were essentially the same, so it seemed stupid for him to get excited over Akira's. It was just... Knowing that he was finally going to touch him in a human way made him feel really, really excited.

“You're hard,” Akira said plainly.

“Well, yeah!” Morgana yowled defensively, shifting aside, trying not to let it be so visible. “It's supposed to be like that. We're going to have s-sex, so...!”

He looked back down at his lap and slowly moved his legs apart to have a better look at it. It really was like Akira's. Finally, if he wanted, he could touch himself like Akira did...

“Go ahead,” Akira said, smiling at him as he sat down next to him on the bed. “You should see what it feels like first.”

“Y-Yeah...” Morgana mumbled nervously. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his stiff member. He didn't know what to expect, but he felt something, and that feeling became more clear as he gently moved his fingers over himself, repeating the kind of motion he recalled seeing Akira do. “Oh... That's-... Hm...”

“Good?” Akira asked, leaning a little closer – close enough for Morgana to feel his breath against his cheek.

He nodded silently, continuing to loosely stroke himself. All at once, he felt like he understood why Akira enjoyed it. It was definitely better than his own pitiful attempts at pleasing himself in his cat body.

It was hard... But smooth and very sensitive.

Trying to hold back a pleased sound, he took his hand off of himself and tried to calm down. “I... don't think I can ever make fun of Ryuji again for having sex on the brain all the time. I get it. Ugh, I get it now.”

“Really? After just that much? We haven't even done anything together yet.”

Morgana moved back on the bed, awkwardly climb hand-over-foot until he was laying with his head against Akira's pillow. He opened his arms out for him, beckoning to him. “Then come over here! It's supposed to be even better with two people, isn't it? Show me.”

Akira chuckled. Getting up, he put his hands on Morgana's knees and pushed them back and moved his ankles apart so he could position himself between his legs. “You probably know this, but there are all kinds of ways we can do it. This type of position is kind of standard. First, before you get to the main event, it's good to enjoy some foreplay.”

“I know what that is,” Morgana said, proudly lifting his nose.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It's meant to get you excited.”

Akira set the tube aside and placed both of his hands down on his stomach. His touch made Morgana squirm at first, feeling unexpectedly ticklish. He thought it was going to feel like it did when Akira gave him tummy rubs, but it made his human body feel different. The sensation was distinctly pleasurable in a sexual way. The simplest touch from Akira's fingers across his chest and stomach made his cock twitch with interest.

And then his hands were gone, leaving Morgana writhing and purring.

“Looks like someone's already excited,” Akira said, running the tip of a finger over the head of his cock where precum was already glistening.

“Sh-Shut up and do it, already!” Morgana groused, swatting at him ineffectually. It wasn't the same without paws.

The tube was retrieved and Akira spread a bit of it over two of his fingers. Morgana watched with his heart pounding in his throat. He'd seen Akira use it for a number of things in the past, so he didn't know why it surprised him so much when he suddenly felt Akira's cold fingers pressing against his entrance. The contact nearly made him jump straight off the bed. He almost kneed Akira in the face.

Akira caught his knee and directed it away from his face. “You wanted me to do it, didn't you? I can't put it in if I don't get you ready first. That's how it works.”

“H-How it works? How _what_ works? What?”

He wasn't an idiot. He more or less understood what they were going to do. It might've just been more surprising than he expected it to be... No one had ever touched him _there_ before. It didn't seem right... But he'd seen Akira do it by himself before, so he had to know what he was talking about. If Akira could do it, then he could, too.

Those two fingers returned, lightly pressing against his entrance. Akira rubbed them around, making him slippery. “Don't worry,” he assured. “As long as you relax, you ought to get used to it quickly. It'll feel good in no time.”

Feeling apprehensive, Morgana nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows to watch.

Akira continued to move his fingers in circles, spreading the lube around and relaxing him until the tip of one of his fingers was able to slip inside. Morgana clenched his teeth and tried not to make a sound. It really felt strange, like something wasn't meant to go there. He wanted to enjoy it, though... And he wanted Akira to enjoy himself, too. So he told himself to be patient.

Gradually, Akira worked his finger into him. Before he even got halfway, he pulled it out and began prodding along with the second one. It felt tight. Morgana was sure that they wouldn't fit, but then they both popped inside at the same time. A sound unconsciously slipped past his lips at the sensation of being stretched open. He tried to hold it back, but he groaned louder, knowing that Akira was preparing him so he could fit something even _bigger_ inside of him.

Once he got past the initial weirdness, it... wasn't so bad. But he couldn't quite understand what was supposed to be good about it. His body clenched around Akira's fingers as they went deeper. He slowly opened up more as he got accustomed to the feeling, allowing them inside.

“Hm. I don't know if I see the appeal-...”

Morgana stopped talking and narrowed his eyes, surprised by a new feeling.

“There?” Akira asked, glancing up at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He curled his fingers and started rubbing them around inside as if he were looking for something.

Morgana had something to say, but it was soon forgotten, his thoughts becoming a distant jumble as Akira continued to prod at a certain spot inside of him. He recalled Akira telling him about that. The feeling it gave him started out small and quickly became vivid and intense, making all of his limbs go limp, making quiet moans helplessly leave his lips. His face felt hot with embarrassment, but it was too good to resist. He didn't want Akira to stop.

“Is this better than when I pet you?” Akira asked.

Morgana gave a shaky laugh. “I'd say so. This is like... on a whole other _level._ Totally different. Keep going.”

“If I keep going, it might end before we get the chance to really begin.”

What he said was probably true. Morgana wanted him to keep going, but he could tell that the pleasurable feeling would quickly overwhelm him if he let it. It was tempting. But, he also knew what else Akira had in mind.

He let Akira remove his fingers. He was sad to feel them leave, but he had the feeling that he was about to experience an even more interesting feeling. Finally, for the first time, he was going to experience what it was like to have sex as a human, and he felt so happy knowing that it was going to be Akira's first time, too. It didn't matter if they were clumsy and inexperienced. He was just glad that they could have that moment together, that he could be the one with him.

As Akira prepared himself, stroking himself with some lube, Morgana pulled his legs back and angled his hips up. It was an embarrassing pose, but he was too curious about what they were going to do to be bothered by it. Until that moment, he hadn't really been paying attention to Akira. He was clearly trying to keep it together, but Morgana recognized the neediness in his tense expression.

“Ohooo? What's this?” he teased, wiggling his hips. “You're really excited, aren't you? I remember, you said you'd do it with me if I ever got a human body. The day has come, buddy. Come 'n' get it~”

“'Kay. I'm putting it in,” Akira said.

Morgana's bravado disappeared as soon as he felt Akira nudging the head of his cock against his entrance. The panic started to set in. Akira had managed to get two of his fingers inside of him, and he'd even been able to move them around, but it seemed impossible for something like that to fit inside of him. Akira kept nudging it at his entrance, but it just wouldn't give.

Was that his fault...?

He was supposed to relax, but he just couldn't relax. He felt so tense. He wasn't afraid that it was going to hurt or anything, but something about it made him feel nervous nonetheless. It could've even been a result of his excitement and anticipation. Whatever it was, it was causing them problems.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled.

Akira shook his head. His cheeks were flushed, but he didn't look bothered. He reached out and gently placed a hand on the side of Morgana's cheek.

“Breathe,” he said.

Morgana didn't know how he could calm down when Akira was looking at him like that and touching him so fondly... His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Still, he took in a breath like Akira requested. As Akira's hand moved to his hair and began petting him gently, Morgana found himself quickly calming down, slipping into the kind of peaceful mood he entered whenever Akira pet him.

He was glad that it still worked even when he was human. He hoped that Akira would always pet him so gently.

“Morgana... It's in.”

“Hmm...?”

 

Oh.

 

He hadn't even noticed. When he looked down, it was indeed inside of him. Once he saw it for himself, he noticed the feeling of himself being stretched around Akira's cock and couldn't stop the humiliating sound that escaped his mouth.

As quickly as he could, he covered his mouth with both of his hands. The two of them waited, sweating, expecting to hear the sound of hurried footsteps or the concerned voices of Akira's parents. After a moment passed without anyone seeming to have noticed, they both sighed in relief.

“Sorry about that,” Morgana muttered. He reached down and tentatively touched the tips of his fingers against the base of Akira's cock and felt around his entrance where they were connected. A flush of heat rushed through his body. “I just... didn't expect this to be so... arousing?”

That was silly. Of _course_ it was supposed to be arousing. They were having _sex_.

The reality of it was just so much to comprehend. Morgana had been fearful that he would remain a burdensome house cat forever, and there he was a short while later with a physically human boy laying beneath the person he desired to be equals with.

The unspeakable, overwhelming feelings in his heart seemed to be reflected in Akira's eyes.

Akira leaned over him and dipped his head to give him a kiss. It lingered and Morgana took that opportunity to deepen it. When he put his arms around Akira's back, Akira finally began to move, lightly thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself deeper a little at a time. Eventually, Morgana felt him nudging against that one spot inside of him. It caused him to break away from Akira's mouth so he could gasp for a breath of air.

“Remember not to make too much noise,” Akira said.

The redness in his face made Morgana feel proud. He was the one making Akira feel good. Finally, he body had caught up with his heart's desire to satisfy him.

He chased after Akira's mouth and gave him another kiss. “Hey... I hope you don't mind me getting cheesy for a sec.” He glanced aside, smiling uncontrollably. “I'm really happy. I'm glad you wanted this, too. I'm glad you felt the same way.”

Smiling warmly, Akira leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him back.

It felt so good, feeling him all over; inside and out, even the smell and taste of him... That truly felt like the way things were supposed to be. They never had to be happy with things as they were. He and Akira had the power to change themselves and achieve happiness all on their own.

Akira pulled away from him to focus on what they were doing. Even if his parents hadn't heard the suspicious noises coming from his room, they would eventually come knocking on his door to tell him to wake up.

He placed his hands on Morgana's hips and gave a few more thrusts. Once he found a pace that suited him, that pleasant feeling started working its way up Morgana's body again. His toes curled and his feet anxiously pawed at the sheets. He didn't know what he was supposed to do besides lay there and let Akira do what he was doing.

Akira must have noticed his anxiousness. Keeping one of his hands on Morgana's waist to steady himself as he moved his hips, he moved his other hand to Morgana's chest and ran his fingers over one of his nipples. Morgana gasped softly and watched the movement of his fingers, fixated on the strange feeling it gave him. It was good, though... Really good... It was a feeling he could get addicted to.

“H-Hold on, why does that feel so good?” he asked, suddenly feeling concerned. “Isn't that just a girl thing? Y-You know. Touching boobs is natural, right? I've never heard about groping a guy before.”

“You have much to learn,” Akira said. With that, he took the nipple he was tormenting between two of his fingers and pinched it, tugging on it lightly.

Morgana grabbed a fistful of the sheets in both hands and tossed his head to the side, clenching his eyes shut tightly. “Nngh-...! That's-...!”

“Good?” Akira asked, mercifully letting it go. He kept moving his hips, and the feeling that Morgana felt inside of himself mixed with the faintly painful tingling in his chest to create a wholly new, exciting feeling. He caught the devilish look in Akira's eyes as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the tips of his fingers. He put them back down and used the dampened tips to flick and tease both of his nipples. The wetness from his saliva left his skin feeling a little cold and more sensitive wherever he touched him.

For someone inexperienced, Akira was... dangerous. He knew what he was doing. He must've thought about the kinds of things he wanted to do to him beforehand.

Morgana felt so innocent in comparison. “Huuu... I'm being defiled...!”

Akira stopped everything and stared at him with a strange face.

“What?” Morgana asked.

“Just pictured you as a cat for a second.”

“Don't do that!” he snapped. “A-And for starters, I was never a cat, got it? How'd that never get through your head?”

Akira chuckled playfully. “Sorry. I'm just messing with you. You're cute when you get flustered,” he said. His assurance wasn't as reassuring as it was embarrassing. “I'm going to give it everything I've got now, okay? You should try touching yourself again. I think that's supposed to feel good.”

Shifting himself closer, Akira grabbed him by his thighs and pulled him into his lap, bringing them even closer together. Leaning over him, planting his hands on either side of him, Akira began to thrust again, but the slight change in position changed the feeling entirely. It seemed like he was able to go even deeper.

After being teased so thoroughly, Morgana's whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with that feeling. For a while, he just decided to turn his head to the side and pant softly as he enjoyed the feeling of Akira moving inside of him. It became even more distinct when he closed his eyes.

It wasn't quite enough, though...

When he opened his eyes, the fire inside his body blazed even hotter at the sight of Akira's concentrating face. His brows were pulled together and his lips were parted as he panted in time with his thrusts. His expression made him look vulnerable. Morgana couldn't believe that Akira was letting him see that face.

His fingers crept to his lower body as if they had a mind of their own and wrapped around his cock. Just like Akira said, it felt better than before. His hips shifted unconsciously as he moved his hand around himself. He wrapped his legs around Akira's waist and locked his ankles together just to stop himself from squirming so much. It felt good, but he didn't want to let himself look shameless...

Ah, but that face Akira was making...

“A-Akira...”

When Akira's lips met his and their eyes closed, Morgana realized that he didn't need to worry about what he looked like.

Keeping his hand around himself, he put his other hand on the back of Akira's neck and enjoyed the feeling of his lips as their bodies moved against each other. That time, he boldly opened his mouth and let their tongues meet. Judging by the restrained yet desperate sounds Akira made into his mouth, Morgana could tell that he was nearing his limit. That was alright. Morgana didn't know if he could keep going for much longer, either.

Akira pulled away from his lips and straightened up, grabbing his hips so he could focus his thrusts, moving quickly and roughly.

“M-... Morgana...”

Shutting his eyes, throwing his head back in the pillow, Morgana's hips naturally arched off the bed as he came. Only a small whine made it from him as he worked his hand around himself. He felt Akira inside of him, thrusting even more wildly as his body tightened up around him. He writhed in the lingering pleasure as Akira grasped him and thrust into him a few final times.

Gasping, Akira pulled out at the last second and finished by coming across his stomach.

Morgana stared down at the mess, then looked up at Akira.

For a second there, he almost forgot that it was the first time for him, too. He looked totally spaced out. He wobbled and flopped down next to Morgana on the bed, his head tiredly hitting the pillow.

“You know we have to get up,” Morgana reminded him. He reached over to the bedside and grasped a few tissues from the box. Fingers were so useful.

“Hmn... Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“You said the same thing ages ago. You can't have another five minutes!”

Akira just laughed and put his arms around his waist. With a soft pink in his cheeks, he nuzzled his head against Morgana's stomach, looking very content. Though Morgana wanted to remain obstinate, he admitted to himself that he would've been happy to lay there with him for much longer than five minutes.

Somewhat reluctantly, he left Akira's hold and got up from the bed and began rummaging through his drawers, looking for something he could wear. “I bet your parents wouldn't even know I was someone else if I walked past them wearing your clothes. They'd just be like, 'Oh, good morning, Akira!'”

“You're probably right.”

“Hey. You should give your parents a little more credit than that.”

“You're right, though,” he laughed, watching him from the bed. “We're practically identical. You're just the version of me who doesn't need glasses.”

“Yeah right. I'm the one with the better personality.”

Pushing himself up, Akira got off the bed and went over to him. His arms slipped around Morgana's shoulders. He pressed their cheeks together and closed his eyes with a small smile that Morgana could spy from the corners of his eyes.

The change in mood made Morgana's heart pound.

“I'm happy that you're still the same Morgana.”

 

That was probably all Akira wanted. He'd always been happy with him, just as he was. He never harbored higher expectations for anything.

Morgana decided that he was going to take the initiative from then on. With his two hands, he could grasp Akira's and lead him toward new places.

 

He smiled and leaned against him.

“Akira... Thank you.”


End file.
